second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria VIII
Queen Vitoria VIII (1988-?) was the ruler of the nation known as the Empire in Old Earth during the dark times of the arrival of the planetoid to humanity's homeworld. Like the rulers of many other countries and nations at the time, she sought to find a way out of humanity's seemingly-certain end. She is thought to have died, alongside most of humanity, after the planetoid's landing on the planet, a moment which would have ended all life on Earth. During the last days of her reign, and after she found out about the portal in the ruins of Constantinople, she ordered her people and armies to make headway into what seemed to be humanity's last hope of salvation. Whether she joined these forces or remained in the United Kingdom with those who could not flee, was a mystery for centuries. Long Live the Queen Victoria VIII did not die, she was among the last 20 people to make it through the portal. Her departure was made harsh before she even set foot through the portal, her daughter had been abandoned or even imprisoned on mainland Britain; for the treachery, the culprit was shot in the legs and left to die. But this was only the start of what was to come, the planet her people found themselves on was host to mindless savages some of whom possessing advanced alien technology. The battle for the hostile planet was hard fought but the odds proved overwhelming, the remnant military of earth was whittled down and devoured slowly by hordes of monsters. One day the Queen herself ventured out and later feared dead, but she emerged later as the host of a dead body; using newfound power she commanded her suspended body be retrieved from deep within an ancient temple, her powers also dominated the savages and forced many to retreat or die. Now suspended in a strange chamber, the Queen did not age or fall ill; she now commanded the minds of men at will, through these powers she forged a new nation in her image without fear of incompetance or betrayal. As the new nation arose she relinquished her control and put the complex task of creating a functional government to those she thought suitable. Growing Xenophobia Already made cold and mistrustful by the past, the future was the only chance of resolving her deep rooted hate for others; the universe saw fit only to make it worse, the Dyss were the neighbouring xeno of her nation and many wars, slaughters and genocides destroyed any hope she had for harmony. The Commonwealth When the Commonwealth called for unity against the Unbidden, the Empress still saw the same nation that she did over 300 years ago. Driven by hate and anger she threw her Empire against the Commonwealth, the war officially lasted over a decade but only two battles occurred. Long may he reign In the battle for New-Earth, Westminster was destroyed by an explosion 200km large. Suddenly the Eternal forces turned on each other for a brief moment. Lord Admiral Darius Ney was targeted by his fleet and the battlegrounds both on New-Earth and above it fell silent... then suddenly a transmission was sent to Task Force Manticore "Hail Easterners and hold fire, we offer the cessation of hostilities without demand nor offer; you have 4 hours to collect the dead and wounded, accept now or your fleet shall be eradicated to the last" "On whose authority is this offer extended?" "From my own person, who speaks as Emperor Lavoie the First of the Eternal Empire, dally no longer... accept or be eradicated" '- Excerpt of negotiations between Emperor Daniel Lavoie & Satayesh Ibrahim - ' Victoria VIII is not confirmed dead, her body was never found. Category:Characters Category:Historical characters